Emergency
by Barbayat
Summary: A young park ranger finds a somewhat agitated Vulcan meditating in an abandoned off-trail cabin. It turns out she can actually help him with his problem ... "Humans are fragile, aggressive mating could seriously injure you." Soval/OFC
1. A late afternoon surprise

"Hello?"

Sherisse T. Warren felt a bit stupid for asking this question. As a park ranger she had developed a sense if people were around, even if they tried hiding. Just last year, she had caught three Starfleet cadets who thought it was a wonderful idea to camp out here just in time before they lit the area on fire. Then she had at least found a trail. This time it was just a hunch. The cabin seemed undisturbed, the only foot prints she saw belonged to wild life. As it could not hurt to check, she set out to open the door and discovered it was already unlocked. Pulling out her flash light, she entered the building.

"Okay, fun is over, come on out."

The light beam examined the room and what she found in the middle of it, was a surprise even for her. The trespasser was a Vulcan, complete with pointy ears, fancy robes and that haircut. Only this one's hair was grey and he was sitting in a position that made her thing he was meditation. She had never met one of them in person, but of course had seen footage of them. Encountering an alien was not quite the same as it was about 200 years ago when rumours of a ship crashing near Roswell inspired crazy theories and even more fiction.

Her knowledge of them was limited but she had the feeling, they were not prone to sitting around in cabins in the wood sweating like some bad flu caught up with them. He yelled at her, but she did not understand the words. Lowering the flash-light, she kept it aimed at his chest instead of shining it into his face.

"I don't speak Vulcan."

Whoever the guy was, he was angry or upset or maybe on drugs. She had no experience with drug users but her grandmother used to tell her stories that now came to mind.

"Go away", he hissed.

"Actually, between the two of us, you are the one who needs to go away. You have no right to be here."

It occurred to her that her brusque attitude which she reserved for her trespassers might not have been the best approach. The look she received as she was finished told her she would not get far this way.

"What a typical human attitude."

His tone was condescending, just as she thought that she was not going to take his rude tone, it occurred to her how her words might be interpreted.

"I did not mean it like that," Sherisse said. "This cabin and the whole area are in fact off limits to anyone, who is not a ranger."

"Please, I need to be alone. I won't disturb anything."

The words came out slowly and with so much effort, that it only made her less inclined to grant this favour. She had made exceptions. After all, filing out reports was annoying. As long as no harm came to the park preserve, she was willing to look the other way. Only in this case, she had the feeling the alien sitting in front of her, was the one in trouble.

If she knew one thing, she was not equipped to deal with this. From the news, she was aware that the situation between her planet and Vulcan were not the best at the moment. Her interests were more firmly routed on improving the planet they had, but she understand the importance of getting along with other cultures. Even if the Vulcans did not necessarily approved of the need humans had to explore the galaxy. Lots of people talked about the Enterprise and their mission, recalling the last visual report she had seen she suddenly realized something.

"Oh my - you are Vulcan ambassador."

The young woman could instantly tell he was not happy that she had recognized him.

"Now, that you know, just leave."

Sherisse could not help but think that for a diplomat he was not very good at interacting with people. It was fine with her, she would have to call this in and that made him someone else's problem. Making a decision she turned off her flash-light.

"Fine, you stay here, I am going to call this in."

With that she left the doorway and pulled out her communicator. As she thought about what to say, she heard the ambassador stand up. Sherisse had the feeling that this was not good news. After dealing with drunk frat boys, rude cadets and those Canadian wood workers, she felt not particularly threatened by a men with grey hair who seemed to have problems standing.

"Don't do that, just go."

He approached her. Now, that she saw more of him as he stood in the light that fell through the open door, he seemed even more sick to her.

"I can't leave you here on your own."

Having no idea why the Vulcan ambassador would sit in the dark of an abandoned cabin in the middle of her park, Sherisse knew that it was not something to be ignored.

"Yes, you have to."

Discussion was obviously not going to help in this case, so she just raised her communicator. Before she had even hit the button to open communications, the Vulcan grabbed her wrist and then snatched it away with the other hand. Then he crushed it with an ease that frightened her. For an old men with grey hair this alien was quite strong.

"You can not tell anyone about me."

He sounded almost desperate. Longer sentences seemed to exhaust him, even though it was obviously not because of language problems.

"Let go of me."

Much to her relief he did. Sherisse immediately took two steps back. She was about three hours away from the next station. This was not good.

"You won't understand - this is a personal thing."

Knowing she should back up and get someone else involved while she was still able to, she found herself unable to walk away. After two deep breaths, she calmed down a bit and remembered how disturbed he had looked when he had noticed that he had still been holding her wrist. Whatever was going on with him, he obviously did not intend to cause her harm.

"You look sick, there is certainly no good reason not to see a doctor."

"There is a very good reason."

Leaving it at that, the Vulcan stepped back into the cabin. Before disappearing into the dark he uttered another warning. "You need to leave for your own safety."

"My safety? Are you contagious?"

"It's not that kind of ... sickness."

Sherisse hesitated, her instincts were torn between wanting to help and running. There was also curiosity and a worry what might happen if she made the wrong decision. After all, if she left and something happened to the ambassador, that could cause serious troubles. Even more so, abandoning someone in need was not in her nature. While going for help might be the best course of action. it could also be the wrong one, if keeping his presence here a secret was somehow vital.

"If you can convince me that it is important, to keep your being here a secret, I will."

With that said, she followed him back into the cabin. He could hardly expect her to make the right decision with such a substantial lack of information. If he was not coherent enough to explain, she would walk straight to the next outpost. Only that it did not happen this way.

As she tried to open the curtain's to let light in the room, he approached her again. Without saying anything, he grabbed her. There was something about the way, he touched her that really got her blood pumping. It was a possessive gesture and hearing his laboured breath in the dark, was frightening.

"You really need to stop that."

Her attempt to lightly shrug this off, did not work. She can feel his hand loosening up for a bit but not enough for her to escape.

"I need you - to leave," his voice trailed off.

A this moment, she would have loved another chance to turn around and run. He held onto her wrist and his grip was becoming so tight that it actually hurt.

"Okay, you convinced me ..."

That still did not made him let go of her. Sherisse was not able to see more than an outline of him in the dark. The door was still open and he began dragging her towards it. Then he hesitated.

"If you let me, I can help."

"Help me?" he sneered at the suggestion. "You could not ..."

"Well, try me," Sherisse said.

"No, I can not accept your offer. It's unacceptable."

She felt him shake, even as his grip finally loosened. Whatever was going on, it affected him physically. He was not making much sense. Was her offer to help really so unacceptable to this alien?

"Here, I thought our species were sort of allies."

Finally, he let go of her. A chance Sherisse intended to use. Before reaching the door, he suddenly threw it shut. The ensuing darkness made it impossible for her to see anything but the most basic outlines. What happened next was not what she had expected at all.

Pressing her against the closed door, the Vulcan kissed her a feverish passion. She felt his hands on her face and for a while she was too confused to say anything. Not that this was possible while her lips were otherwise occupied. Then just as abruptly, he tore himself away from her. She heard him falling down in the progress, saw his outline in the dark crouched on the floor. He was shaking even worse than she did.

"Will you be okay, when I leave?"

Somehow she was not too upset about the incident. While his behaviour was not okay, he was obviously more troubled by it. Sherisse could just feel that something was terribly wrong. Even with her limited knowledge about Vulcans, she knew they were usually pretty reserved and not prone to snogging people they barely knew. If that was the case, she be pretty sure her cousin Betty would have told her all about it. Because Betty was the one having this weird fantasy about doing it with an alien, ever since they entered high school.

"No," he said from the floor. "But you must leave."

"How can I leave, knowing you need help? There must be something I can do."

"It would not be appropriate, harmful to you even."

He rose and moved away further into the back of the room. Listening to his steps, she heard how much effort it took him.

"Harmful how?"

Sherisse was still unclear what she might be able to that was so inappropriate. She suspected after the kiss but that possibility seemed way too unrealistic. It was like the plot of a very bad porno. The young woman was pretty sure she had seen one like that. Only it had featured an alien with more appendages. Sighing she decided to open a window after all. Whatever it was, she was not leaving someone in need of help behind. Even if that meant putting herself in harm's way. It would not be the first time, it would not be the last time.

"Humans are fragile, aggressive mating could seriously injure you."

She laughed, that seemed the saner response. If she really thought about it, the intended warning sounded not off putting at all.

"Are you honestly telling me, that whatever your problem is, sex will cure it?"

There was a look of embarrassment and shame on his face. Suddenly, it was not funny any more. His breathing was heavy, while his hands mad fists. He clearly fought with something.

"The only option left."

"What happens if you do not ..."

"Death," he said.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, resignation in his voice as he looked at her. "It's okay, just leave."

"No, I meant for laughing."

Realising that for some reason he had come here knowing he might die horrified her. It also made her angry, that someone would throw his life away because he was too embarrassed to ask for sex.

"I just - why come here and risk dying?" she managed to say without sounding to angry.

"We don't talk about this."

He got up again, sounding angry and agitated.


	2. A night to remember

"Fine," Sherisse replied. "Then let's skip the talking part."

With that she undid her belt, that held the flash-light, the knife and her pouch for the now smashed communicator. The Vulcan looked at her, unbelieving, almost scared. It lasted for only a few seconds then whatever had possessed him to kiss her minutes before was back. It occurred to her that she did not even knew his name. She had heard it but could not remember it. Which was probably just as well, there had been a few one-night stands that she did not even care to remember afterwards.

He seemed to like her suggestion for he was not wasting any more words. Grabbing her waist with both hands, he searched her face for a reaction - at least for a split second. Then she found her self tightly pressed against him, as he began hungrily kissing her face and neck.

He was actually quite good, firm strong kisses with the occasional stopping to suck on a particular sensitive part of her neck. She was going to have marks after this and it made her smile. Wrapping her arms around him Sherisse just enjoyed the sensation. He switched to using one arm to grind their lower bodies together, while the other one moved to her shirt. Half ripping and half attempting to undo the buttons, her shirt was quickly open.

His mouth moved to her exposed shoulder while he tucked her shirt further down. He was less than gentle about it. He even bit her shoulder without reacting at all to her yelping with pain and surprise. Instinctively, she pulled away which in return only caused him to twirl her against the wall. Somehow in between he had pulled the shirt so far down that now her arms were trapped behind her back inside her sleeves.

She would have been able to free herself but she enjoyed being trapped between him and the wall far too much. His mouth came up to her throat, placing hot kisses against her cool skin. It was not just her imagination, he was a lot warmer than she was. Sherisse moaned, which seemed only to increase his aggression.

He tugged on her pants and the zip gave up, then her pants went down, his mouth on her belly. Another series of moans escaped her and it vaguely occurred to her that he was still fully clothed. Throwing off the shirt, she decided to do something about it.

He was too busy removing her underwear for her to get him out of his robes but she loosed them up to get to skin. Her bra had lost the fight, panties were on top of her pants that were stuck with her hiking boots. She took a moment to force her foot out of them. Once, she was done, he helpfully lifted her up. It seemed almost impossible for him to let go of her. His hands were everywhere, she had gotten two more bites and several delightful raw spots on her body already.

Together they managed to get rid of the robes which still left the underwear but she already liked what she felt. He was already hard, the thin fabric of his undergarments did little to obstruct that. Grinding against his erection he let out a groan. Sherisse liked the sound of it. As she wanted to hear more her hands moved from his chest further down. Only she never made it all the way in that direction. He had decided on his own course of actions. Forcing her to the floor, she only kept thinking how surprisingly familiar all of this was. At any rate, she was past the point where fully formed thoughts were possible.

They lost contact for a few seconds before she could feel him on her, pressing against her butt with a sizeable bulge. It suddenly raised the question whether Vulcans were also into anal. He was certainly not going for that, which relieved her as he clearly was not in a state of mind that allowed for any kind of preparation. Had she not been so incredibly turned on already, she might have been worried at this moment. Instead, she moved her hips to make it easier for him. With one hand on her chest taking a possessive hold on her breast, the other hand moved between her legs.

Feeling the way, he pressed against her wet entrance. They both groaned, with his sounding a lot more satisfied, as he roughly entered her. There was no regard for her in his actions. The pain that shot to her was almost as bad during her first clumsy attempt on the back-seat of her first boyfriend's car. Only that now her yelling fell on deaf, pointy ears.

It spurred him on, almost as if to prove his point about her being in danger. He immediately started to pound into her, going faster than she had imagined being possible. Then again, he was an alien, stupid to expect that jut because he looked like an older man, he had an old man's stamina.

Sherisse paid for that faulty assumption, only she was loving every second of it. Her own moans were somewhere between intense pleasure and sweet pain. While leaving bruised inside and outside of her body, she still would not agree that she was too fragile. Maybe a bit too tight and too unprepared but she adapted and enjoyed just being so full again and again. Her knees began to weaken as he continued to take her with deep, forceful thrusts. She was actually glad, he neither bothered to stimulate her further or give her a chance to do it herself. It would not take much to sent her over the edge, her clit felt tense and ached but she feared it might be too much.

Then with a final thrust, she felt him come. His hands dug so deep in her hips, she knew she was going to get more bruises from that. She took a deep breath and savoured the moment. He pulled back from her, his own breathing was still heavy and laboured. As he released her hips, she turned to her side, panting heavily.

"See? I am still in one piece."

Her smile was neither returned or even acknowledged. There was still this hazed lust in his eyes. When she looked down, Sherisse saw that he was still hard. She swallowed, wondering how much sex this guy would need to get better. There was obviously no argument to be had, whatever power of mind he had before that held him back, was now gone. There was just pure savage instinct.

As she was never big on pillow talk, she just leaned back propped herself on one elbow and winked to him with her free hand. That he understood perfectly, she was surprised he needed any encouragement. Looming on top of her, he claimed her mouth once more and she took the opportunity to tease him with her tongue. He responded in kind before beginning to suck on hers. Part of her felt like not getting enough air but she still wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, not willing to let go.

Her small breast was rubbing against his chest, her nipples had been hard for minutes and were in desperate need of attention. At the same time she was also busy grinding herself against his ongoing erection. Her head became light and finally he broke the intense kiss, giving her back her tongue and more air. She panted heavily taking in as much as possible.

The second time he needed little guidance. The initial sharper pain was not there, despite the less than gentle invasion. She felt a bit sore already, despite having being wet and turned on. This time around he was going for shorter faster movements while being hunched over her in a position that was even for a young more acrobatic men not easy to accomplish. Somehow he managed to suck on her left nipple and still shove his dick inside her with a constant mind-blowing rhythm. The noises he made while going at her, were almost intoxicating.

Her body was aching pleasantly with his strong hands going over her body, occasionally teasing the already bruised spots. She eventually managed to remove his mouth long enough to get some attention for her other neglected nipple. There was this delightful dull pulse going through it, that made Sherisse to go for it all. After all she doubted that her body would actually shatter into a thousand pieces no matter how awesome an orgasm might be.

It took her a moment to find a rhythm to rub herself against him to match his movements. When she found it, her hips swayed from the ground up, never quite going down again. It was almost unreal how fast she reached that point moments before actually coming. Then she gave into it. The scream that broke from her lips was lasting only a second as the sheer force of her orgasm knocked the air out of her lungs, leaving her gasping for air. As if that had not been enough, his hands dug into her butt forcing her to continue with her movements. It was pure bliss as she came again, again and then one more time. She might have even miscounted. The joy of a multiple orgasm was not exactly news to her but never like that.

With that last one, it seemed he was done as well. At least he stopped and when he broke contact she saw that he was finally spend - sort of. He lay down beside her, a possessive look on his face, with his arm draped over her waist. But he seemed a bit less overcome by whatever strange passion had possessed him.

"Are you going to be okay, now?"

Shaking his head, he said. "Not yet."

Somehow that answer pained him. Wondering how long his refractory period was, she did her best just to enjoy the afterglow. And she was glowing.


	3. The morning after

It was morning when she woke, all the curtains were neatly opened letting the light into the room. Sherisse needed a moment to realize that she lay on the couch in the cabin's main room. Only someone had taken down the huge pillows so it was more of a bed. Her head rested on a smaller one while the rest of her was covered by a huge quill.

There was no need to even move to feel her body ache. Moving made it worse, albeit not as worse as that one time when someone had thought it wise to consume about twenty different kinds of alcohol from all over the galaxy. She had regretted about fifteen of those shots, when her head had pounded in a manner that made her throw up for the entire next day.

Sherisse sat up, ignoring her body's protest and trying not to moan too loudly.

"You should remain in bed."

Looking around her now very bright surroundings, she saw that the Ambassador sat in a chair at the other end of the room. He was already dressed and had a look about him as if someone just died. Not that his expression was very emotive, nonetheless she could tell he was not particularly pleased. Obviously, having crazy wild sex with the natives was very high on his list of things never to do.

Forcing her body to sit properly on the bet with her feet on the ground, she realised that getting up and walking around was probably a bit too early. Too bad she need to head back to the ranger station, to get a new communicator and sent a report back, before anyone came looking for her. Not that anyone would sent out someone for her that early. Maybe in another day or two, they knew she valued the solitude of her job.

"I am good," she replied.

"Forgive my candour -but that is obviously not true."

A look at her wrists and arm showed a sufficient amount of bruises. More severe than after her usual outdoor activities. Focusing a moment on where exactly her body hurt, she figured she probably had at least half a dozen bite-marks and many more love-bites on her neck, breast and other parts of her upper body, the hips, her butt and her thighs.

"No - basically I am okay."

"You bled."

His tone was reproachful, with overtones of "I told you so" and massive guilt. She shifted and looked around, while sore was not quite covering the sensation between her legs, she certainly did not hurt that badly. If she could go back, she would do it all over again. Then he suddenly laughed until the grave, serious look on his face made her stop.

"I am obviously a bit early," she tried to explain.

"Early - for what?"

"My period." He continued to look at her with the same expression just moving his head slightly to the side. "We - human females - bleed every month for a few days. Completely unrelated to what happened... here."

While Sherisse had no way to be sure, she had the feeling that what she said relieved him a bit. At least he leaned back as if to think about something.

"What about you? Are you now all better?"

"My ailment has passed. I shall be able to return to my duties in another day or two."

Then he got up and crossed the distance, till he stood only a few feet away from her.

"Tell me your name."

This was certainly the most awkward morning after, ever. It was even worse than picking up someone drunk and then when sober wondering, what possessed one to do so. There was nothing left of the man who had passionately trapped her against the wall. The sweating was gone and his entire demeanour had changed almost 180 degree. He was like a completely different person.

"Sherisse .. Warren."

"How old are you, Miss Warren?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh at being called Miss by the same person who had her on all fours the day before, she opted for a smile.

"I am 25, almost 26."

"You are a still a child." His tone was loaded with self-loathing. After a little pause he continued. "I can only say that my judgement had been severely impaired. I know this does not right the wrong ..."

"Oh please hold it, I know you try to apologize here - but just don't. You are doing it wrong."

The ambassador looked at her with raised eyebrows, at least more raised than usual.

"You might not realise it, but on Earth it is considered very insulting to tell the person you had sex with that you only did so because you were under the influence of something You don't need to apologize at all. I think when it comes to sex, I am a lot more grown up than you."

His mimic made her smile, it was such an odd mix of doubt and curiosity. At least if she read it right. Since the fever passed, his face was often an unreadable mask. He did not say anything. However well he hid his emotions on the matter, considering what she knew and seen so far, his problem was not hard to guess.

"You rather risked dying, then ask someone to have sex with you. It think that counts for being very immature."

"I was not willing to hurt anyone, while of sound mind. I came to this place, hoping to resolve my condition with meditation."

"How was that going for you?"

"Not well," he admitted. "You did safe my life. I am grateful for that."

"But?" Sherisse could feel the word hanging in the air.

"You know who I am. This is an extremely ... delicate situation."

"Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell." Again, he did that thing with the raised eyebrow. For an older guy with grey hair, he was very cute. "That means, I have no intention of telling anyone."

"I appreciate your willingness to protect my dignity."

Sherisse sighed, this was too weird. He had been the one to ravish her for hours, unable to even slow down when she pleaded for it, yet somehow she felt like she had done him a terrible wrong.

"I know you say, you are good. That there is nothing unusual about you bleeding. But I need to make sure, you have not sustained any serious injuries."

Shooting him a sceptical look, Sherisse asked. "How do you plan on doing that?"

With that he pulled out a communicator between his robes. "There is a Vulcan ship back in orbit, they were supposed to pick me up, I would like to beam you on board as well and have our physician check you out. Treat you for the injuries caused."

"Me, in space?"

That was about all she could manage to say, some humans took tours aboard Starfleet ships but the majority never had the opportunity and sometimes not even interest to leave the planet.

"I assure you, once you have been treated, you will be returned safely."

"Oh, I was not worried, just ... I had not expected that."

He nodded and then spoke into his communicator. Not being able to understand his language, it left her wondering what he was discussing with the person on the other end of the transmission. She only understood one word, mostly because she remembered it to be his name: Soval.

Eventually he held out his hand to her. "Do you think you can stand up?"

Of course, she thought she could, brushing the quill aside, she took his hand. He looked a bit as if he had indigestion seeing her naked. Standing up, really hurt a lot. She might have been able to hide it better, if she had been prepared for it. His guilt was obvious when she groaned, despite attempting to keep his face composed.

She was not sure what to say, so for once she only asked. "Shall I get dressed then?"

Soval merely pointed at her clothes which were gathered on a small desk, the boots standing in front of it.

"I'll leave you for a moment. But call if you need assistance."

"I will."

Getting dressed was not pleasant at all, at least the part where she had to raise her legs. Walking of any kind was difficult. For some reason that hardly seemed to matter. So she was a bit roughed up, maybe her insides were bruised way past her comfort zone, but it had been damn good sex. She was exhausted, a bit dehydrated but she would not say she was seriously injured. Of course, she was not a doctor.

Just thinking back made her feel awesome. Especially, now that he was not around. Her memory was a bit fuzzy and she she was surprised to see that it was early morning judging by the the angle the sun shone into the morning. It had seemed they were going at it forever. The phases in between began to spread out more but there had been many. So much that after the first few times, had resorted to oral as a way to increase the time between the actual intercourse. She wondered how much the ambassador recalled. There had been rarely any talk but she began remembering asking him to stop at one point. He had not, that she was certain about. Shortly, after that she had come till passing out. So Sherisse was not upset - but she wondered if he felt bad about it.

Trying her best not to limb too much, she joined Soval outside of the cabin. He did not waste much time, before she knew it, the world around her faded and then she was some place else: the Vulcan ship. It was thrilling, especially since she had never been on a space ship. Sherisse had seen footage of the inside of the Enterprise on the news but actually being here was something else.

The only thing detracting from the fun was the mood in the room. The Vulcans looked as bored and neutral as in all the reports on the news but experiencing that behaviour for herself was different.

"Please follow, my aid - he will escort you to our physician."

She nodded and followed at the Vulcan he was pointing at. By the time they had reached the sick bay, she had already had begun walking normally gain. It was not that the pain had gone away, Sherisse was just too stubborn to let it show.

"Please, lie down."

The doctor asked politely but without introducing himself. She was not here to find friends, so it don't bother her. This whole thing had the potential to become a very awkward sex scandal. So it was probably for the best, that names were withheld. Not that there was any chance of her revealing any of this.

The scan did not took very long but she had to wait almost twice as long for a reply.

"To put in terms you can understand. None of the lighter abrasions and bruises will leave permanent marks. There is a small tear in your vagina, considering you are also currently menstruating, I will give you something that will prevent further infection and something to reduce the pain."

"That sounds like a good idea."

As he gave her two injections, he continued. "I can also speed up the healing of your bruises but I would advice you keep those areas covered for a few days."

"I was not planning to go skinny dipping."

He shot her a look that amused her way more than it should. By the time the dermal generator began working on her neck, she already felt whatever drug he had given her lessen the pain significantly.

"How is she?" Soval had entered the room.

"There will be no lasting damage. I recommend that she rests for a few days."

"That is a relief."

The ambassador waited till the doctor was finished, then he said that he wanted to show her something. He was not very talkative otherwise. She did not blame him, even though she was curious to know what had been going on. If this happened before, if that happened more often. In which case she honestly would not have minded being helpful again. But she understood that this was somehow problematic for him and refrained from bothering him with questions.

They stepped into a room with large windows or energy barriers or whatever they used and below she saw Earth. Only at that point, she truly felt it. She was in space, that beautiful blue planet below was her home. For the first time, she understood why some people thought to travel into space. For as much she loved those green forests on her planet, there was more and seeing this, she only appreciated her home more.

"Thanks."

She turned and gave the ambassador a smile. There was the tiniest movement in his lips as he looked back at her. With nothing left to say, he escorted her back to the transporter room. Before she was beamed down, he took her hand and placed a new communicator in her palm. Then he put his other hand on top and held it for a moment. She figured it was his final way of thanking her.

* * *

Well, feel to tell me what you think - good or bad, I love to hear from you.


End file.
